mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Walden Galleria
The Walden Galleria is a shopping mall located in Cheektowaga, a suburb of Buffalo, New York located east of I-90 and New York State Thruway Exit 52 off of Walden Avenue. The Walden Galleria comprises more than 1,600,000 square feet (150,000 m2) of retail space, with 190 stores on two levels, including a food court and a movie theater. The Galleria has department stores, JCPenney, Macy's, Lord & Taylor, Best Buy, Dick's Sporting Goods, DSW Shoe Warehouse, Forever 21, Old Navy, and a Regal Cinemas multiplex. Sears closed in April 2017 with Kids for Less occupying a portion of the space. The mall is owned and managed by The Pyramid Companies of Syracuse, New York, the same management firm that developed it. History The Walden Galleria was developed by The Pyramid Companies, a New York-based shopping center management firm. Built on a site near Exit 52 of the New York State Thruway, the mall was opened in 1989. At the time, the mall featured six anchor stores: national chains JCPenney, and Sears, regional chain Bonwit Teller, and three Western New York chains: Sibley's, L. L. Berger, and The Sample. Sibley's opened in late 1988, several months before the rest of the mall. An additional anchor space was originally built for B. Altman and Company, but it remained vacant, as the chain decided not to open the Walden Galleria store due to credit restraints. At the time, the two-story mall also featured more than 150 stores, as well as a theater owned by Hoyts Cinemas. In 1990, Sibley's parent, May Co., merged operations with Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania-based Kaufmann's. That same year, local chain AM&A's (Adam, Meldrum & Anderson Company) moved from the nearby Thruway Mall into the space originally planned for B. Altman. The owner of the Thruway Mall sued the AM&A's chain, claiming breach of contract; the chain would later be declared liable for damages to the Thruway Mall, which was subsequently torn down and rebuilt as a strip mall in the early 1990s. Finally, Hoyts sold the Walden Galleria theater complex to General Cinemas by the end of the year. L. L. Berger declared bankruptcy in 1991, closing all of its stores. Later that same year, three more anchor stores were added to the mall: Lechmere, Loehmann's, and Lord & Taylor. The Sample closed in 1991, and was soon replaced with Linens & Wares, a household goods-based retailer; also, by the end of the year, Filene's Basement would open in the former L. L. Berger space. Both Filene's Basement and Loehmann's would close within three years. Mid-late 1990s In 1995, York, Pennsylvania-based department store chain The Bon-Ton acquired the AM&A's chain, converting all outlets to The Bon-Ton. Later that year, on December 14, 17-year-old Cynthia Wiggins of Buffalo was struck by a dump truck while trying to get to her first day of work in the mall's food court from a NFTA Metro bus stop on Walden Avenue. The incident sparked allegations from Buffalo's African-American community that Pyramid did not want people from Buffalo's predominantly minority East Side to have easy access to the mall. In settling a wrongful death claim against Walden Galleria and NFTA Metro and to prevent a boycott of the mall, the bus stop was soon moved to a point inside the mall, where it remains today. Bonwit Teller closed off its upper level in 1996 as part of the chain's restructuring, with Old Navy soon opening in the store's former upper level. By the end of the year, Bonwit Teller had closed the rest of its store as well, with the lower level becoming the area's first Bed Bath & Beyond store in 1997. Also in 1996, sporting apparel retailer Finish Line opened what was then one of its largest stores, in the space vacated by Filene's Basement two years previous. Montgomery Ward, which acquired the Lechmere chain in 1994, closed the last of the Lechmere stores nationwide in 1998, as part of a corporate restructuring. After its closure, half of the former Lechmere was then converted to a home store for JCPenney, while the other half sat vacant until DSW Shoe Warehouse replaced it in 1999. Linens 'n Wares, which closed at some point in the late 1990s, was converted to a home store for Kaufmann's in 1999 as well. One year later, a Galyan's Trading Company store was added onto the mall as well, with this store being renamed Dick's Sporting Goods in 2004 following the acquisition of the Galyan's chain. 2000s And Cheesecake Factory]] Starting in 2000, the first of several renovation plans was announced for the mall. The initial plan called for the addition of a new, three-story wing with an eighteen-screen movie theater complex, as well as several upscale tenants. Under this proposal, the existing Sears store would have been converted to mall space, and a new Sears store built immediately behind it. These expansion plans never came to fruition. By 2002, General Cinemas had sold the mall's theater complex to AMC Theatres. One year later, Pyramid made a failed attempt to evict the theaters for a Best Buy store, although Best Buy opened a store at the mall next to Sears in 2006. AMC closed the mall's theaters in 2004 and only four days after closing, the theater complex was acquired and reopened by Regal Entertainment Group. The JCPenney Home Store closed in 2002. Kaufmann's was one of several former May Co.brands to be acquired and renamed by Macy's in 2005, and while the main Kaufmann's store was converted to Macy's, the Home Store was shuttered. Also in 2006, The Bon-Ton closed. 2007 expansion ]] With the closure of The Bon-Ton in 2006, plans were once again announced to expand the Walden Galleria. Under these new plans, The Bon-Ton's former store was demolished for a concourse composed of more than 250,000 square feet (23,000 m2) of new retail space. The mall's existing theater complex, which was located next to The Bon-Ton, was also demolished for a newer, larger theater complex, which opened at the end of May 2008. On January 14, 2011, two new stores were announced to join the lineup at the Walden Galleria. It was announced in 2011 that Michael Kors would also open at the mall. ]] Present-day Walden Galleria is the largest mall in the Buffalo-Niagara Falls area, as well as the busiest, with more than 18 million shoppers annually, from both Canada and the United States. Its anchor stores as of 2017 are JCPenney, Macy's, and Lord & Taylor. In 2013, new Italian Marble floors, lounge areas and lighting fixtures were installed throughout the mall. The mall also offers a valet parking service. Currently the old main entrances are being updated to reflect the newer addition to the mall. Some of the mall's newer additions include RPM Raceway Indoor Go-Karting, lululemon, Microsoft, Free People and Texas de Brazil. In November 2014, the mall was involved in a controversy regarding stores being fined for deciding not to open on Thanksgiving Day. The mall owners threatened to fine stores $200 an hour if they remain closed on the holiday. On December 28, 2016, Sears announced that it would be closing as part of a plan to close 30 stores nationwide. The store closed in April 2017. See also * Union Consumer Square Gallery File:Walden Galleria Mall & Former Sears Walkaround|Mall Tour File:Dave & Busters Buffalo Tour June 2016 - Walden Galleria Mall Cheektowaga NY|Dave & Buster's Tour File:INSIDE AN ABANDONED SEARS|Abandoned Sears Tour External Links * Walden Galleria's Official Website * Walden Galleria on USA Store Fanon Wiki Category:Malls in New York Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1989 Category:The Pyramid Companies Malls Category:Regal Cinemas-anchored Malls Category:Former General Cinemas-anchored Properties Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Justice Locations Category:Abercrombie & Fitch Locations Category:Forever 21 Locations Category:Former McDonald's Locations Category:Former Taco Bell Locations Category:Apple Store Locations Category:Gordon Biersch Brewing Company Locations Category:Former 77kids Locations Category:American Eagle Outfitters Locations Category:Former Ruum American Kidswear Locations Category:Microsoft Store Locations Category:Michael Kors Locations Category:Zara Locations Category:Urban Outfitters Locations Category:Sephora Locations Category:Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties Category:P.F. Chang's Locations Category:Cheesecake Factory Locations Category:Texas de Brazil Locations Category:Pottery Barn Locations Category:Best Buy-anchored Malls Category:Bar Louie Locations